The Right Name
by LoVevm
Summary: Veronica gets herself into some trouble when shes with Duncan. LoVe.
1. LOGAN!

Logan was staring up at the ceiling trying to block out the noises he heard in the next room. Kendall rolled over next to him wrapping her arm around his body in her sleep. Logan didn't really want anything to do with this woman, but knowing Veronica and Duncan were fucking in the other room sent chills of disgust throughout him. The soft clunk against the wall made him want to cry. He heard Veronica's throaty moan and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh my god!" Veronica's screams were getting louder as he tried to block them out. Guessing that she was about to go over the edge, Logan buried his head underneath his pillow and pushed down as to muffle the sounds. Logan's desperate attempt failed miserably just as Duncan drove Veronica over the edge.

"OH LOGAN!"

Logan threw the pillow away and sat up quickly. Did he just hear that right? He couldn't have... she said his name? All of a sudden he heard a slap echo throughout the apartment and before he knew what he was doing. He was pulling his pants on and sprinting out of his room. When he opened his door he saw Veronica wrapped in a bed sheet clutching her clothes tightly leaning against the door to Duncan's bedroom with her head down. Logan was about to snark at her till he saw her shoulders shaking violently. He walked over to Veronica and put a finger under her chin to make her look him in the eyes. Logan nearly cursed at all the pain and hurt that was staring back at him. He sat her on the bathtub ledge and crouched down to her level. " I'm going to turn around and I want you to put your clothes on okay?" She nodded and he turned his back to her, deciding to face the empty wall instead of the mirrored wall. He heard Veronica splash water on her face and took that as a sign and turned around. Veronica looked him in the face and turned red while shifting her gaze to the interesting pattern the floor tiles made. " You didn't hear..?" Veroncia asked Logan fidgeting with the zipper of her sweater. "Uh... ya.. I did... but its okay. I completely understand, being with over half the population of the school, how can you get them all straight?" she ignored the comment knowing he was just trying to make light of the situation. She started to walk out of the bathroom and then noticed Kendall sleeping in Logan's bed. Veronica wanved to Logan without turning around and started to tiptoe out. When he heard the doors soft thud shut it knocked him out of his daze and he ran after her.

"Veronica." She had the outer door open and she was just about to walk through it. She froze at the sound of his voice.

"Stay here Ronnie. Sit in the living room and let me get rid of the skank, then we need to talk." He gave her a stern look that made her close the door and walk into the middle of the living room.

Logan stormed into his bedroom and threw Kendall's clothes at her. "Wake up bitch. It's Time for you to leave." Kendall moaned and rolled over. Logan, getting more irritated by the second, went over to the bed and flipped the mattress over onto the floor. Kendall climbed out from underneath it and put her dress on. "Fuck Logan. What's wrong with you?" she walked out of his bedroom and her eyes shifted to Veronica in the living room.

"Oh Veronica, once you're done fucking dear Logan, he likes it when you touch yourself."

Kendall giggled at the disgust she saw on Veronica's face as Logan paused her out of the apartment and slamming the door in her face. Logan pushed his hands in his jean pockets and slowly made his way into the living room. "I'm going to go get a pillow and a blanket and fix my room up bit, you should sit down and rest a bit."

Logan righted the mattress and changed the sheets. He pulled on a shirt, grabbed a pillow and a blanket and made his way into the living room. He saw Veronica curled up on the couch sleeping and his face softened. He threw the pillow and blanket on the floor and picked Veronica up in his arms. Veronica snuggled closer to him and let out a big sigh. Logan took her into his bedroom and tucked her in. He stared at her sleeping form in his bed and wished he could have her, knowing full well it would never be possible. Logan walked out of the room and flopped down on the couch trying to make himself comfortable, draping the blanket over himself and finally drifting off to sleep.

Logan awoke by the sound of a door slamming loudly. Not waking fully he just laid t here and blinked his eyes rapidly. "Why are you coming out of Logan's room, you dirty slut? You think of him when you're with me so you thought you'd see what you were missing? And _WHAT _are you wearing?" Logan jerked up and looked over to where Duncan was standing.

"Man, we didn't do anything... I slept on the couch all night long, I didn't touch her. And for as to what she is wearing..." He looked over at Veronica "What _ARE_ you wearing?" Veronica stood in front of Logan's bedroom door playing with the hem of the shirt she was wearing. His shirt. She looked like an angel in his olive green shirt. He looked a bit lower and noticed she had on a pair of his red and white striped boxers.

"My jeans were too tight… and well... I couldn't get comfortable... I didn't think you would mind..." she trailed off.

"I don't care, it's just clothes."

They heard someone clear their throats and looked over to see a very pissed off Duncan. "So I see you're playing nice today? At least when you were at each others throats I knew I could keep you two away from each other. I thought you wanted me, you did dump this sad excuse of a man for me..." Logan was about to say he was sorry to Duncan for interfering in his relationship with Veronica when she cut him off.

"Ya know what Duncan, Logan's suppose to be your best friend.., that is no way to treat him, and sad excuse of a man? Yes he's done childish things I'm sure the authorities wouldn't have liked, but at least he did something. What do you do Duncan? What is your purpose? All you do is stand idly by and watch as the world revolves around you. Logan, come in your room, we need to talk." With that she walked into Logan's bedroom. Logan stood up and followed her into his room, staring at Duncan as he walked past him, not knowing what to say. He walked into the bedroom turning to look at Duncan one last time and closed the door lightly leaving Duncan alone in the quiet living room.

"Logan-"

"What was that Veronica? Duncan's going to hate us now! Why did you stick up for me like that?"

Veronica stared up at Logan as her eyes filled with tears.

"Maybe because Duncan deserved what he got! He was mean to you when you did nothing to him! Next time, remind me not to try. I thought you were worth it, but i guess not."

She grabbed her clothes off the floor and ran out of the door leaving both Logan's bedroom door and the suite door ajar.

Logan had tried to call Veronica seven times that day with no success. "Veronica must be refusing to answer his calls" he thought. Finally Logan gave up on trying to call her and decided to go find her. Logan first went to her apartment and then drove past dog beach. Logan started to get a bit worried about her when he found out that she wasn't at Wallace's or at Mars Investigations. Logan called Keith's cell and asked him where she was. Keith has given him the cold shoulder until Logan told Keith that Veronica and Duncan had broken up.

"Logan, I think I know where she might be."

Twenty minutes later Keith and Logan were sitting in the front seat of the Xterra watching Veronica sitting beside the heart shaped chunk of stone sticking up from the ground. Logan's tears blurred his vision as the tacky colorful flower arrangements all blurred around him making it a sea of color. The overhead lights popped on meaning that it would be fully dark soon so Keith decided it was time to go get her. Keith went to open the door but Logan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I go please..?" Keith settled back down into the seat and motioned for Logan to go.

Logan walked slowly over to where Veronica was sitting and sat down on the other side of the big stone.

"Hey" he said softly. She looked up at him and blushed a bit. Logan's eyes shifted back to the engraved stone that sat before them. Logan reached out and ran his finger down the brown granite heart. Logan traced his fingers in the lines of one of the two doves that were at the top of the heart feeling the shiny coolness of the rock under his index finger. When he finished tracing the dove he traced his fingers lower and stopped at the name. The name that meant everything to him, To Veronica. Logan traced his finger into every letter of her name and closed his eyes as if to try to wish she was here. Veronica stood, putting her hand over Logan's and removing it from the stone. She pulled him to stand up with her and he took a giant step over what would be the casket of Lillian Kane. Logan, now standing next to Veronica, pulled her into his warm embrace and hugged her tight while they both cried. After what seemed like a half an hour they broke the embrace, just to grab each others hand and walk towards the Xterra. Keith got out of the passenger side of the Xterra and nodded at Logan, giving Logan his approval. Logan smiled brightly and Keith chuckled to himself knowing that all Logan ever wanted was his approval.

"I'm going back to the office, Logan I want you to take Veronica back to our apartment and we will talk about all this when I get home, I will take Veronica's car and leave mine at the office. Veronica, I'm going to need you to drive me to work tomorrow. Is tha-" Keith's eyes looked her up and down and then he looked at Logan. "I'm going to kill you." Logan looked at Keith bewilderedly.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Logan started to back away. He looked over at Veronica still wearing his clothes.

"Sir... It's not what it looks like" He said quickly.

"Then I want you to tell me what it's suppose to looks like Logan" Keith said sternly looking at Veronica and Logan.

"She was over last night with Duncan and she said my-"

"LOGAN!" Veronica screamed.

"Wait a minute. What were you doing over with Duncan, Veronica?"

"I wasn't doing anything! He got mad at me and we broke up! I was sad, Logan felt bad for me and offered up his bed. That was all! My clothes were uncomfortable so i just borrowed some out of Logan's drawers."

Logan didn't realize he was holding his breath until Keith seemed to calm down a bit. "We'll talk about this when I get home. Hurry up, it's starting to get cold."

Keith took Veronica's keys and hopped into her LeBaron and took off leaving them there staring at each other. Veronica and Logan got into the Xterra and Logan stuck the key into the ignition but didn't turn it on. He turned to look at Veronica and Veronica did the same.

"You almost got me in so much trouble Logan!" Veronica said playfully swatting at his arm. Logan was thrilled that she wasn't angry at him.

"Sorry Mars, I just can't resist my own voice. I say anything and everything that's on my mind, just so I can hear the sweet sweet sound."

"Logan."

"Ya, Ronnie?"

"Shut up and kiss me"


	2. Caught in the act

The Right Name

Pairing: Logan/veronica

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Veronica laughed as the baby started to bounce weirdly to the music. "When did stupid things on television get so funny? America's Funniest Home Video's wasn't always this great was it?"

"I wouldn't know, Ronnie. I don't watch a lot of T.V." Logan laughed as Veronica poked him.

After Keith had left them in the graveyard, Veronica and Logan talked it out and they decided to give their relationship another try. When they showed up at the apartment they decided to watch T.V. and wait for Keith to come home before making supper. Logan was sitting back on one of the big comfy chairs while Veronica sat on the arm of it leaning against him slightly. Logan had to restrain himself from the nagging feeling that he wanted to pull Veronica onto his lap and kiss her like he could never stop. Looking over at Veronica he could see the glint of her own inner turmoil to act rightly. After the scene Keith had made with Veronica in his clothes, Logan didn't want to take any chances in pissing Keith off. Normally he didn't care, but Logan knew the strong bond that the father and daughter had so he was determined to make Keith like him. Veronica had seemed to lose her battle as s he wrapped both of her arms around him and started to run her thumb over his collarbone. Just as Logan was about to jump Veronica, Keith barged in the door expecting to be interrupting something. Logan almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Keith come in, but Veronica just sat there laughing at some stupid dog. Logan risked looking over at Keith just long enough to catch his eye and for Keith to glare at him. Logan lifted up his hands to show he was being good and he intertwined his fingers making sure Keith saw and then rested them on his lap. Veronica, finally coming out of her daze during the commercials, laughed at the silent interaction between the two men.

"Almost time to eat?"

Logan stared across the counter at Veronica as she told Keith the biggest lie she could think of as to why she was at the hotel so late. Logan looked over at Keith to see if he was buying any of it and saw Keith was watching him. He quickly looked down at his plate and pushed the brown rice around with his fork.

"So Logan, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Logan quickly looked up at Keith with scared shock in his eyes. "I… they are perfectly trustworthy, I promise" with that, Logan stood up quickly.

"I guess I should head off now that you're home Mr. Mars. Have a nice night sir. See ya, Ronnie"

"Logan you don't have to go yet. If you want we can do some homework. I know you don't have any books, but it will be better than facing Duncan" Veronica offered looking at Keith for help.

"Sure Logan, we would love for you to stay for another little while"

"Thanks. That sounds great" Logan sat back down as Veronica started to clear the dishes and clean up the kitchen. Keith went into his bedroom to read and Veronica and Logan went into Veronica's room to study. Logan laid down on the floor on his stomach with his feet in the air while reading The Great Gatsby. Veronica stepped over him and sat on the bed. "Logan, my dad wasn't serious when he said you weren't allowed on my bed"

"Are you sure? Just to be sure, I think I'm good down here. I choose to obey the man with a gun."

Veronica huffed and laid down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Two minutes later Veronica got bored and sighed. Logan looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow, rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book. Veronica decided to take the situation into her own hands and rolled off the bed onto Logan's back.

"Ow! That hurt! Get off me Ronnie!" Logan pleaded.

Veronica sat up straddling his back. "Ask nicely." She warned.

"No! Get off me. You're squishing me!"

"That's it, you asked for it"

Veronica started to tickle Logan and poke at his sides. Logan cried out and squirmed like a snake. All of a sudden they heard a loud bang and looked over to see Keith had ran into the room. Keith laughed at the helpless look Logan had on his face.

"Veronica, now you know how I feel about you molesting the guests. They didn't come here for that kind of abuse."

"Aw are you sure dad? I don't think this one would mind" Veronica giggled out.

Logan was horrified at what they were talking about. He noticed Veronica wasn't paying attention so he rolled over onto his side to get her off.

"Score one for me." Logan said as he smiled at the shocked face Veronica had on.

"Now I think it's really time for me to leave"

"Sure I'll walk you out" said Keith.

"See ya later Ronnie. Call me tomorrow before school okay?"

"Sure thing. Bye Logan."

Logan left the room and Keith walked out after him. When Logan got to the door he turned around to Keith.

"Thanks Sir."

"You're welcome Logan. I'd just like to say that if you hurt here again, I won't have a problem shoving you against a wall again. I like you Logan, I really do, but you do a lot of stupid things and she's all I have left so watch yourself"

"Don't worry. If I screw this up, I wont fight back if you push me into a wall."

"Bye Logan"

"Bye Mr. Mars"

Logan stood in the elevator of the hotel debating on what he was going to tell Duncan about him and Veronica. Logan walked into the hotel room to find it completely empty. Logan finished his homework and went to bed. Logan awoke to a loud bang in the living room at 4am, Duncan was just getting home. Logan drifted off to sleep worried about the next day.

Logan waited in the living room as long as he possibly could so he could talk to Duncan before school, but if he didn't leave now, he could be late. When Logan got to school he had to run to his locker so he could get his books and still have time to fin Veronica. When Logan opened his locker he found a note from Veronica that said 'Did you talk to Duncan? And what is the game plan for today, 10 minutes first period meet me. Bring the sign'

Logan sighed 'I guess no before class make-out'

When Logan entered the Woman's washroom and put up the 'out of order' sign he noticed Veronica was already there waiting for him.

"Hi Sugarpuss" Logan grinned as he saw her smile.

"Hey Asshole. Get lost?"

"Only in you're eyes"

"I liked it better when you snarked back. Now you're too girly."

"I'll show you girly" Logan lifted her up onto the counter and kissed her passionately. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer to her as his thumb stroked the exposed flesh under the hem of her shirt.

"Wait, I don't want to get too steamy in a bathroom. Ew." Veronica pushed Logan off of her. Logan whimpered at the lack of warmth of her body.

"I don't care if Duncan doesn't know; I want to be with you now. What do you say? Screw everyone and we can do it our way for once. Remember what happened last time we tried to sneak around?"

"I-" Logan jerked away quickly as the bathroom door hit the wall loudly.

"Well well well. Who do we have here? Echolls and Mars sitting in a tree. Now you two wouldn't be K-I-S-S-I-N-G would you? I don't think that hunky-dunky will like that much… do you?"

Sorry I had to cut it off there… I wrote this in like… 20 minutes before I had to go to work. I hope you like it!


End file.
